<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirale by kekemi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736088">Spirale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekemi/pseuds/kekemi'>kekemi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekemi/pseuds/kekemi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Al buio, la mente di Ash era corrotta dal passato e dal futuro, in un loop che si infrangeva al sorgere del Sole. Spesso si alzava dal letto, bagnava il volto con dell’acqua fresca, e tentava di afferrare il sonno rubato leggendo la prima cosa che gli capitava tra le mani. Da tanti anni era sempre la stessa storia. Tuttavia, a rompere quella violenta spirale, era arrivato un turista dai capelli neri e gli occhi grandi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spirale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash conviveva con la polvere da sparo e la puzza del sangue, riusciva a sgusciare dalle situazioni più complicate, e nel frattempo guidava una banda di ragazzini di strada con la testa più dura del coccio. La sua vita non era certo un argomento da affrontare alle sette del mattino con il proprio collega di lavoro. Non tutti sarebbero sopravvissuti a una routine del genere. Ma nonostante la costante vicinanza alla morte, ciò che riusciva ad avere sempre la meglio sul ragazzo era la notte. Per quanto cercasse di nascondere e sopprimere il proprio dolore, nel sonno non poteva certo controllare le sue emozioni. Al buio, la mente di Ash era corrotta dal passato e dal futuro, in un loop che si infrangeva al sorgere del Sole. Spesso si alzava dal letto, bagnava il volto con dell’acqua fresca, e tentava di afferrare il sonno rubato leggendo la prima cosa che gli capitava tra le mani. Da tanti anni era sempre la stessa storia. Tuttavia, a rompere quella violenta spirale, era arrivato un turista dai capelli neri e gli occhi grandi. Ash tentava invano di soffocare la tristezza, ma Eiji non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo nella miseria. Ed era per questo motivo che, durante un’altra infinita notte, Ash scostava lentamente le coperte, prendeva un vecchio libro dal comodino e camminava in punta di piedi sino alla porta della stanza da letto. Da lì si mosse verso la cucina, senza nemmeno accendere una luce o chiudere una porta, e si sedette appoggiando la testa tra le mani. Era triste. Triste di sapere che, seppure la presenza dell’altro avesse portato una notevole serenità nella sua vita, continuava ad essere legato a quelle brutte abitudini. Tanti ricordi gli ripercorrevano la mente. Dal volto di suo fratello, al ticchettio di orologi che contavano istanti senza fine, al rosso intenso del sangue sui palmi delle mani. Era impossibile interrompere la corrente che lo stava lentamente travolgendo. Sentiva il respiro appesantirsi e gli occhi vagare inquieti mentre ispezionavano ogni centimetro di quella stanza. Ash provò ad alzarsi per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua, ma fu fermato da una voce familiare.<br/>“Ash.” <br/>Eiji era in piedi, appoggiato leggermente al muro, con un’espressione preoccupata stampata sul viso. Ash lo guardò. Non volevo arrivare a questo. Facendo così avrebbe solo reso più difficile la vita di entrambi. Eppure la sua parte egoista era contenta nel vedere Eiji lì, sapeva che la sola vicinanza con il ragazzo lo avrebbe reso felice. Il silenzio spinse Eiji a camminare in avanti e a fermarsi di fronte all’altro. Era abbastanza vicino affinché Ash potesse appoggiarsi a lui, ma abbastanza lontano affinché potesse evitarlo. <br/>“Non volevo svegliarti.”<br/>Eiji sorrise dolcemente. Quell’espressione racchiudeva tanti ricordi non ancora vissuti. Il suo sorriso custodiva lunghe passeggiate per i parchi verdi del Giappone, l’odore della prima mattinata, il calore del brodo che saliva sul volto. Quanto sarebbe stato bello vivere così.<br/>“Non devi preoccuparti.”<br/>Ash si lasciò cadere nelle braccia dell’altro, fece un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi. Eiji lo strinse a sé con il braccio destro, mentre con la mano sinistra gli accarezzava lentamente i capelli. Il battito del suo cuore è così gentile. Non pretendeva nulla, non voleva trasformarlo in una bambolina di plastica. Lo accoglieva con amore, come nessuno aveva mai fatto. Ash capì di essere al sicuro, perché si sarebbero sempre protetti a vicenda. Ash avrebbe puntato una pistola alla testa a chiunque facesse del male ad Eiji, e quest’ultimo avrebbe pulito le sue mani dal sangue e dallo sporco. Improvvisamente Eiji scostò la mano e portò il dito indice verso il libro poggiato sul tavolo.<br/>“Cos’è?”<br/>“Una vecchia raccolta di poesie, non so nemmeno da dove l’ho presa. La leggo per prendere sonno, anche se mi fa davvero schifo.”<br/>Eiji rise e, dopo aver preso lo scritto, guardò per un po’ la copertina ingiallita e consumata. <br/>“Dai, non può essere così male.”<br/>Il ragazzo giapponese aprì il libro e iniziò a sfogliarlo nel tentativo di trovare un titolo che lo attirasse. Fermò con il pollice l’avanzare delle pagine, si schiarì la voce, e recitò i primi versi della poesia scelta. Ash sghignazzava ogni volta che l’accento marcato dell’altro sbucava fuori davanti a una parola particolarmente lunga, e si beccava un pizzico sulla guancia in risposta. Pian piano però, Eiji prese confidenza con il testo, e quella voce prima incerta era ora stabile e confortevole. I pizzichi si erano trasformati in delicate carezze che tracciavano lentamente il volto di Ash. Prima il contorno delle sue sopracciglia, poi il suo naso, e ancora dopo le sue labbra. Era incredibile come Eiji fosse stato capace di rendere pacifica anche una poesia da quattro soldi. Era incredibile come Eiji fosse stato capace di tranquillizzare Ash ancora una volta, nel mezzo della notte. Le sillabe fluttuavano libere nell’aria, non era importante conoscerne l’ordine. Era solo necessario sapere che in quell’attimo erano entrambi liberi da ogni catena. La breve nenia e le dolci carezze si interruppero ed Eiji ripose il libro. </p>
<p>“Hai ragione, è davvero penosa. Però capisco perché ti faccia venire sonno.”<br/>Ash fu riportato improvvisamente nel mondo reale, quello delle pistole e dei coltelli.<br/>“Già. Grazie, comunque.”<br/>Eiji sorrise ancora una volta e lo abbracciò. <br/>“Sai, stare con te mi rende davvero felice.”<br/> Ash strinse con forza le sue braccia attorno al busto del ragazzo, e affondò la testa nei folti capelli corvini. Quante volte aveva desiderato un contatto del genere. Negli attimi passati insieme, la solitudine di tanti anni pareva lontana. Chissà com’era davvero questo Giappone di cui Eiji parlava tanto. Forse anche un giovane genio dal passato tragico e la fedina penale sporca avrebbe potuto cambiare drasticamente la sua vita.  Forse c’era ancora speranza.  Ash alzò il volto, e sentì una mano spostargli il ribelle ciuffo biondo dagli occhi.<br/>“Non sapevo che i giapponesi fossero così sdolcinati.”<br/>Eiji, imbarazzato dalla risposta ricevuta, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si impettì.<br/>“Ah sì?! Beh, io non sapevo che gli americani fossero così pieni di sé!”<br/>Per la prima volta, la spirale infinita si spezzava con il suono di una leggera risata.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo!<br/> All'inizio di settembre ho iniziato a leggere Banana Fish e ormai non faccio altro che pensare ad Eiji e Ash,, spero davvero che questa fanfic vi piaccia! &lt;3<br/>-kekemi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>